


We're alone, can't you see?

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [35]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ice Cream, Skinny Dipping, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be a chicken. Let's do this now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're alone, can't you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Chicken, Falling, Ice Cream, Nostalgic, Skinny Dipping, Watermelon" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1093454.html). Can you find them all?

" _Bawk-bawk-bawk,_ " Harley clucks. "Did you never do this as a child?"

Seriously, only Jonny'd turn up on the beach in a suit. At least he's ditched his shoes and tie. She can work him out of the rest. 

He shakes his head, grimacing. "Grandmother wouldn't let me. Risk of contagion."

She pops the salmon-colored scoop into her mouth to undo her bikini top and shuck the bottom. Raising herself on tiptoe, she winds her arms around his neck and kisses him, chilled and flavored. The cone drips onto his sleeve.

"Make up for it now. No one's gonna see us."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "New experiences" by Kara Unale.


End file.
